The Tutor
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: The New York Institute gets a new tutor and its someone Magnus knows from his past; Tessa Gray, and Alec has a million questions for her. Clary feels a connection to Tessa
1. Prologue

Tessa walked into the library, book in hand.

"Hello Alec, it's very nice to meet you, Magnus has told me so much about you"

"He has?" Alec looks at his boyfriend

"All good things I promise" Tessa told him

"So how come you've heard about me and I haven't heard about you? Especially since my Mother is the head of this institute and she failed to tell me we were getting a new tutor so soon"

"Alec! there's no need to be rude"

"No it's quite alright, I'm sure Maryse would've gotten around to it" Tessa told him, sitting down opposite Alec and Magnus, her book on her lap. Alec craned his neck to see the title, _Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde, that's a dark book for a young lady, Alec thought. Tessa noticed what Alec was looking at.

"Have you read Dorian Gray Alec?" Tessa asked him

"Yes, it's quite dark"

"I know, and I only keep this copy with me for sentimental purposes"

"It belonged to someone you loved?"

"Yes, and it also reminds me of him"

Magnus smiled knowingly, Alec caught it

"You know who that is don't you?" Alec asked him, and before Magnus could answer, Alec realised who the woman in front of them was.

"You're Tessa Gray, Will's lover"

"Alec! A bit of sensitivity"

"No its alright, yes I am" Tessa placed the book on the coffee table in front of her, "as soon as the others get here we'll begin our lesson"


	2. One

Alec had a million questions to ask Tessa, he struggled to keep them contained inside his head, every time he tried to speak, Magnus shot him a warning look, he knew better than to double cross his boyfriend. Now he wished Magnus would leave so that he could be alone with Tessa.

"You don't have to stay Magnus; we're just having our lessons, quite boring"

"No I don't mind, I haven't seen Tessa in quite a while" Magnus grinned at Tessa. Alec fought the urge to groan or scowl.

"Its ok Magnus, we can catch up later" she told him

"Well ok then, it seems like everyone wants me to leave, I will leave" Magnus stood up and stormed through the library door, slamming it after him. Alec cringed.

"I'm so sorry, he gets this way sometimes, its just one of his tantrums" Alec told her, standing up, he wanted to go after Magnus

"He really has lightened up over the years"

"What do you mean?" Alec stopped and turned to face her on his way to the door

"Well he was never this... comfortable, this relaxed, and open, with anyone" Alec stared after Magnus at the ornate wooden doors to the library.

"I guess you have done that to him, you've changed him Alec" Tessa continued

"Really?"

"Yes, I can tell you're both in love" Tessa looked down at her book on the coffee table in front of her.

"You loved Will, didn't you?"

Tessa didn't answer at first.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No it's alright, I was just thinking about him, I did love Will, and I still do"

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?"

"I don't know, probably not"

Alec still had a million questions to ask but he held back.

"Well I should go find Magnus, I hope he hasn't left yet, oh and I'll also go find Jace, Clary and Izzy as well"

"Thank you" Tessa was still looking at her book, Alec looked at her sadly and left to find Magnus.

* * *

><p>Magnus stood out the front of the Institute with his arms crossed, he stared blankly across the street and waited for Alec, whom he knew would be coming after him. As if on que, Magnus heard footsteps behind him and then Alec was there.<p>

"Magnus im sorry if it seemed like I didn't want you in there, its just I wanted to speak to Tessa alone"

"I knew that would be the case, I'm not offended" he turned to look at Alec, who was now standing beside him. "I really must be going"

"Going to do what? Warlock stuff?"

"Something like that" he chuckled and put his hands on Alec's shoulders and rested his forehead against Alec's, Alec pulled him closer and kissed him.

They stood like that for almost a minute and then broke free.

"I'll come and see you later tonight" Alec told him

"I'm looking forward to it already" he said as he leaned in for another kiss. This kiss didn't last as long, it was more like a passionate peck, when they pulled away Alec smiled and jogged back into the Institute, closing the door behind him; he entered the lift and went upstairs to find the others.

* * *

><p>"Rumour has it we're meeting our new tutor today, I wonder what shes like" Clary said as she strode into Jace's room.<p>

"No one told me about a new tutor, and how do you it's a she?" Jace asked, he was sitting on his bed polishing one of his flying discs.

"I saw her arrive, she's quite young, like our age, and I have a strange feeling I've seen her before, but I cant put my finger on it" Clary sat down next to him and fiddled with the Morgenstern ring around her neck, spinning it around her finger on the chain.

"Are you sure she's our age? A tutor our age seems unlikely"

"Maybe she graduated top of her class, or she's a warlock"

"I don't think our tutor would be a warlock"

"Why not?"

"Because it seems very unlike Maryse to hire a warlock as our new tutor"

"Maryse doesn't have anything against warlocks, her son's dating one"

"I know, not that she totally agrees with it, she just accepts it because she loves Alec"

Clary thought back to when she first saw their new tutor, a young woman, about her age, chocolate brown curls, standing with Magnus under a tree.

"I think she's a friend of Magnus'"

"You think so?"

"I just remembered where I've seen her before, she was talking to Magnus, and she looked straight at me"

"why?"

"I don't know why, I've been trying to figure it out" a knock sounded at the door, startling Jace and making him drop his weapon.

"By the angel" Jace stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to find Alec standing on the other side.

"Alec what do you want?"

"To tell you that our new tutor is here and our first lesson is about to start"

"But it's the weekend there's no school today, nice try Alec" Jace was about to close the door but Alec stopped it by wedging his foot between the door and the door frame.

"I'm not lying, come on we have to be down in the library right now"

"On a Saturday? Why is Maryse trying to torture us on a Saturday?" Jace whinged and sat back down on his bed, crossing his arms.

"I don't know" Alec shrugged.

"A little learning on the weekend never killed anyone Jace, come on" Clary told him, she squeezed his leg before skipping out of the room. Alec pushed off the door frame that he had been leaning on and walked down the hall after Clary, Jace groaned and hesitantly followed.

* * *

><p>"I might be able to do dinner, I'll check with mom" Isabelle told Simon through the phone. "want me to cook?"<p>

"No, I was thinking we could go out, let someone else cook for us"

"A date? And why wont you let me cook? You never let me cook"

"You don't have to cook for me Iz"

"Its because my cooking is really awful, that's it isn't it? Jace said so" Isabelle asked, Simon sighed.

"To tell you the truth Izzy, Jace is right"

"Great, is this one of those boys against girls bromance fights you and Jace have going on, you two have been hanging out an awful lot lately"

"No its not"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Go away I'm on the phone!" Isabelle covered the mouth piece on her phone and yelled. "Sorry someone's knocking" she told Simon. The door flew open.

"Iz we've got to go, library now" Alec told her from the doorway. Isabelle moaned.

"Simon I've got to go, see you tonight"

"Ok see ya" he replied, and Isabelle pressed the end call button.

"Why have we got to be in the library, what's wrong?"

"We have a lesson" Alec didn't elaborate, he just left, so Isabelle followed him without another word into the library.


	3. Two

Tessa sat patiently waiting on the chair behind the desk in the library; she looked up from staring at _Dorian Gray_ as the door opened and in stepped Clary, followed close behind by Jace. Clary noticed Tessa sitting behind the big mahogany desk and smiled a little bit, she was still coming to terms with what her connection to the brown haired girl meant. Tessa stood up.

"Hello, I'm Tessa Gray, your new tutor"

"I'm Clary, and this is Jace" Clary said, pointed her thumb behind her where Jace was standing, he was fiddling with a feather quill on the desk, she shot him a warning glance and he put it down.

"I hope I'm not a disappointment"

"Why would you be a disappointment Tessa? I can call you Tessa right?"

"Yes, please call me Tessa. Magnus recommended me for the job to Maryse because he felt I had a lot of knowledge about literature and of… a few other things" Tessa's voice broke off as she looked back at her book on the desk.

Jace was about to open his mouth to ask about Tessa's book, but the door to the library opened and in came Alec and Isabelle.

"Hi you must be Isabelle"

"Yes I am, you must be our new tutor, its great to have another girl in the house"

"Hey there are now more girls than guys in here" said Jace, sitting on the arm of the chair Alec had taken residence in.

"The more the merrier" replied Isabelle, flicking her hair she walked over to the love seat and sat next to Clary.

"So what are we going to learn today?" Asked Alec, he sat alert and ready. Jace gave him a look.

"What?" noticing Jace's glare, Alec suddenly felt conscious of himself.

"I can't believe you're eager to learn on a Saturday"

"You should want to learn every day Jace" Tessa told him. Her eyes watched Jace, there was something familiar about Jace that Tessa couldn't quite put her finger on, something that reminded her of Will.

"See what did I tell you?" Clary joined in, teasing Jace.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? I'm going to leave" Jace whinged, standing up.

"Jace sit down" Alec tugged his arm, pulling him back down onto the chair.

"Fine but we better be learning something fun"

"We are" Tessa told them, standing up, she walked to her desk and pulled out several sheets of blank paper and enough pens for everyone.

"Are we drawing?" Clary asked

"No, we're going to be writing"

"Oh I suck at writing stories" Isabelle complained.

"That's because you've never finished a book in your life" Alec stated.

"Books bore me"

"You just need to find a book on a topic that interests you, there's books about almost anything, tell me what you like and I can try and find something for you" Tessa suggested.

"Thanks" she replied as she took the paper and a pen from Tessa. She gave everyone else a sheet of paper and a pen and something to lean on and then sat back behind her desk.

"So what are we writing?" Alec asked.

"I want you to write a short essay about what inspires you. Now it can be a person or a goal. I want you to write a page"

"An essay? Are you kidding?"

"Jace, don't be rude, just do it" Clary shot him a warning look. After much hesitation and whinging, Jace finally set pen to paper and started writing.


	4. Three

While they wrote, Tessa wandered the library in search of some books, for herself, and for the Nephilim. She wanted to find books that related to each of them, but in order to do that, Tessa decided that she needed to get to know them all better. She walked out of the rows of bookshelves and back towards the study area. Jace had already stopped writing.

"Are you alright Jace, do you need a hand?" she asked him

"No, I'm done"

"You're finished? Wow well done"

"Do you want it?"

"Not right now, when the others are finished, I want you to read it out loud"

"You want me to read my essay? Out loud?" This horrified Jace.

"Yes, so everyone else knows what your inspiration is"

"I think we already know" Alec mumbled under his breath.

"Even if you already know this about Jace, this is a good confidence building exercise, I want you to all feel comfortable talking in front of each other about personal issues"

"Are you sure you're not secretly a shrink?" Jace asked.

"No I'm not a shrink, I'm just a half warlock and your Tutor"

Clary shot him a warning look, Jace cleared his throat, picked up his paper and read. Isabelle was still writing, but she put her pen down and listened. Alec and Clary were already finished by this time.

"My inspirations are two people, Clary" Jace looked at Clary and smiled at her while he spoke, "and Alec" he looked at his parabatai. Alec felt suddenly vulnerable, he quickly glanced around but noticed no one was looking at him; they were all looking at Jace, who continued.

"Firstly, Clary inspires me to love, she taught me that love is not to destroy, but rather it overpowers everything, it is way stronger than any evil force out there, and she helped me realise that" he continued looking at Clary while speaking, Clary felt herself blush.

"Secondly" Jace turned to Alec, Alec felt the world zero in on him, he hated being the centre of attention, "Alec inspires me to care about others rather than myself all the time, and I envy the way he does that as easily as breathing, and from now on brother, I have _your_ back"

"That's good to know" Alec replied with an awkward smile. He felt Isabelle sit down next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm next" she offered, holding paper at the ready.

"Go ahead Isabelle" Tessa told her, "That was very good Jace, thank you" Jace nodded and sat down next to Clary, who gripped his hand in hers. Isabelle cleared her throat, took the dagger out of her hair and shook her long black curls out around her shoulders.

"The person who inspires me the most is Simon" she began. Clary smiled, she knew Isabelle would pick him.

"He inspires me to trust more, to trust others enough to share my heart, especially with him. He's so strong and confident now that he's a vampire, that hasn't hardened his heart, its actually made him love more"

The boys fought the urge to puke, Isabelle was known to be a true romantic deep down, always a drama queen. Clary wished Simon were here to hear this, in fact, Clary would tell Izzy to go and read it to Simon.

"That was very beautiful Isabelle" Tessa told her, as she wiped a tear away from her cheek, Clary noticed, and the girls shared a look. It was as if Clary could see inside Tessa's soul, she felt everything that she felt, and at that moment Clary knew the reason for her tutor's deep sadness; she had remained immortal while her lover had died.


	5. Four

**NOTE: sorry about the delay guys, i have been really busy this week with classes starting, hope u enjoy my latest chapters!**

Alec broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Um guys, can I read mine now, I have to go out soon"

"Out to see Magnus?" Isabelle teased, breaking Magnus' name up into two syllables.

"Yes" he shot his sister an annoyed look and when he got the all clear from Tessa he began to read what he had written. It was only a few lines, they had meant to have written a whole page, but none of them had, so Tessa had settled for just a few sentences.

"My soul inspiration is Magnus. He inspired me to be more comfortable about who I am, inside and out, because I've never met a person who is more comfortable with himself than Magnus is" Isabelle smiled at her brother, she was so proud of him, he continued.

"Before I met Magnus, I wasn't sure, in fact I was certain, id never be able to find love, because I wasn't being truthful with myself, I wasn't brave, like Jace. Until I took that leap, and I kissed Magnus. That kiss broke the wall around me down, I'm free"

"You kissed Magnus first?" Isabelle asked him

"No actually he kissed me first, coz I told him I'd never been kissed before"

"That's so sweet. Anyway I have to be going now too, I'm meeting Simon, Clary you're up" Isabelle yelled behind her as she skipped to the door.

"Iz wait" Clary called, Isabelle paused and turned around.

"Read the essay to him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he'll love it, trust me" she smiled, Isabelle smiled back and walked out the door.

"I have to be going now too, is that ok Tessa?" Alec asked as he stood.

"Of course Alec, thank you for sharing, it was nice to meet you" she smiled at him, he grinned back, and Tessa gasped, he had Will's eyes, and smile, though Alec's smile wasn't that sneaky, like he always had a plan, Will's smile was more like a smirk than a smile like Alec's. Her heart beat faster and she clutched her chest. Clary and Jace were now the only ones in the room with her.

"Tessa? Are you ok?" Clary asked concerned.

"Yes, im fine, its just…Alec's eyes, his smile…"

"What about Alec?" Jace asked, glancing after Alec, who had left through the library doors.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that he reminds me so much of…someone" Clary helped Tessa sit down on loveseat, she didn't want her tutor to pass out.

"Who does he remind you of?"

"Will" she whispered, looking at Clary. "How is it possible?"

"Will was a Herondale right? Jace's ancestor"

So _that_ was why Jace had looked so familiar, he was Will's ancestor! Tessa tried to speak.

"Yes, he was a Herondale. Alec's family is the Lightwoods, so I'm thinking he's related to the Lightwoods I knew back in the late nineteenth century, but that doesn't explain the blue eyes…unless…" Tessa suddenly felt her chest constrict and she couldn't breathe, it felt like she was wearing a corset again, but she wasn't, she passed out.

* * *

><p>The next thing Tessa remembered was the softness under her back and the whispering of voices near her. One was male, and the other, female. Will? No it couldn't be, they were American, Will was british, she opened her eyes. Clary and Jace were sitting at the end of her bed.<p>

"Tessa? Are you ok? You scared us, passing out like you did" Clary said, placing a cold compress on Tessa's forehead.

"Where am i?" Tessa asked.

"You're in the infirmary, you gave yourself a nasty bump on the head when you passed out, you hit it on the coffee table" Jace told her.

"Oh" she tried to sit up but her head pounded and throbbed and she laid back down again.

"Don't try to sit up, Maryse said, you may have a concussion" Jace said.

"I don't understand why I fainted" Clary put another pillow behind her so she could sit up higher and see them.

"You freaked out about Alec's eyes, said they reminded you of Will" Clary reminded her.

"Yes, they do"

"And you were about to tell us how you think Alec and the Lightwoods today were related to the Lightwoods you knew back in the nineteenth century"

Tessa didn't want to think about the possibility of such an occurrence, could Will have slept with Gabriel Lightwood's sister and she have fallen pregnant with his child? No, Tessa didn't want to think of it, she shook her head as if to shake it out of her mind, out of existence.

"No, it must be a weird coincidence" she said finally.

"But…" Jace began to ask her something but Clary took his wrist.

"We should leave you to rest; we'll come back later to check on you" Clary told her, pulling Jace from the room and shutting the door behind them.


	6. Five

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jace asked once they were outside the door. They hushed their voices so Tessa wouldn't hear.

"That the Lightwoods were related to the Lightwoods Tessa knew? It's undeniable"

"No, that Will cheated on her" Jace said

"Ssh!" Clary eyed him a warning and glanced at the door they had come out of.

"Ok, but I think _that's_ undeniable"

"Jace, please be sensitive, would you like it if people were gossiping about me and I was dead?"

"Of course not, I'd beat them up"

"Ok, then you know how Tessa feels" Clary pulled him a little ways down the hallway, away from Tessa's room. "We've got to get the whole story, or mind our own business"

"I say, get the whole story"

"You're such a woman" Clary said, rolling her eyes and walking off. Jace pushed himself up off the wall he was leaning on and followed her, into his room.

* * *

><p>Simon sat in their usual booth at their usual diner, waiting for Isabelle, who said she would be meeting him for dinner. He checked his watch, it was exactly six O-clock. The bell on the door chimed and he looked up to see Isabelle's face looking back at him smiling, he relaxed a bit, she made it. He smiled back as she made her way to the booth and sat down.<p>

"I'm not late am I? I'm so sorry"

"No you're not, you're very punctual actually"

"Oh" Isabelle relaxed and put her purse on her lap, opened it, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"Oh It's what we had to do in class today, we had to write a short statement about who inspires us"

"And who inspires you?" Simon asked, taking a sip of his soda that the waitress had just placed on the table; he had also ordered one for Isabelle. Isabelle takes a sip and then speaks.

"Isn't it obvious" she says, as she flicks her hair over her shoulder and gives him a seductive smile.

"Me? _I_ inspire you?" Simon was shocked

"Of course you do" she told him, taking his hands in hers and pulling them towards her across the table.

"But how?"

Isabelle clears her throat and reads, "The person that inspires me the most is Simon" she begins, if Simon were alive he could imagine the blood would be rushing to his cheeks right now, making him blush.

"He inspires me to trust more, to trust others enough to share my heart, especially with him. He's so strong and confident now that he's a vampire, that hasn't hardened his heart, it's actually made him love more"

Isabelle looked up from her paper and looked at Simon, aside from gripping her hand tighter, he was staring at her, he looked like a statue.

"Simon? Are you alright?" He released her hand and looked away.

"Oh, I um, sorry, that was really beautiful, but I guess I'm really hungry"

"Want to go to Taki's so you can get some blood?"

"No, its alright I'll just order a rare steak or something"

"That's gross, dead blood, I thought you hated dead blood?"

"I… fine, can we go to Taki's?"

"Of course, I don't want you killing any customers or staff" Isabelle pulls out a twenty dollar bill and places it in the middle of the table between their glasses.

"You don't have to pay Iz, this is a date, which I just ruined"

"This is the twenty first century, and you didn't ruin our date" she smiles at him and places a kiss on his cheek as they leave.

* * *

><p>Alec walks through Central Park to the spot near the faerie pond where Magnus had asked to meet him. When he crested the hill, he looked down and could see a huge white tent with coloured faerie lights all over it. It wasn't quite big enough to be a circus tent, but the kind that people hire for weddings. Alec walked towards it.<p>

"Magnus?"

"Inside Alec darling" he heard Magnus call. Alec pulled aside a tent flap and walked inside, and was shocked, there were hundreds, maybe even thousands, of candles, all lit, to create a warm sensual atmosphere. He looked around and saw Magnus, sitting on a queen size bed at the back, the quilt and sheets were gold and silver.

"Magnus, what is all this?"

"Don't you like it? I did it all for you"

"I love it, but, isn't it a bit much?"

"Nothing is too much for you, come" Magnus held out his hand to him. Alec came to him, took it and had to climb up onto the bed, since it was so high.

"But what is it for?" he asked his boyfriend as he lay back against the fluffy pillows next to Magnus.

"I want to marry you"


	7. Six

Alec gasped and stared at his boyfriend.

"Marry… me?"

"That is what I said, I want to marry you" Magnus said, while kissing Alec's neck, Alec pushed him back.

"Stop for a second ok, slow down" Magnus sat back against the bed head looking hurt.

"It's not that I don't love you, its just I don't know how I feel about Marriage, this is all so overwhelming"

"Tell me about it, I have to plan almost everything, I was thinking royal blue for…" Alec put a finger over his lips, hushing him.

"Stop. can we just put it off for a little while ok?" Alec was now leaning over the top of Magnus.

"I have all of forever"

Alec moved off of Magnus and sat down on the bed.

"I… don't" Alec suddenly felt sad, Magnus could live forever and he couldn't, and Magnus wouldn't do an immortality spell for him, so changing his mind he says, "ok fine, lets get married"

* * *

><p>Tessa booted up Clary's laptop, she was just getting used to modern technology. She thought she might try and search for information about the Herondale family tree but she didn't know if anything would be online since most shadowhunters, the older ones anyway, didn't use computers or cell phones or anything really from this era. She opened up Google and typed in "William Herondale" and hit search. About 25 hits came up but none of the first few were useful. She scrolled down and something caught her eye, "The ghost of William Herondale", her heart skipped a beat. she clicked on the link and almost passed out again when a photo of Will appeared, her Will, she smiled, she had found him.<p>

* * *

><p>Tessa walked into the library and found that it was a flutter with excitement, everyone was crowding around two figures, she came closer and noticed they were Magnus and Alec. Isabelle turned around and smiled when she saw Tessa.<p>

"Tessa! guess what!" exclaimed Isabelle as she skipped towards Tessa, gripping her shoulders, startling her.

"What's going on?"

"Alec and Magnus are getting married!"

"Really?" she asked, looking Magnus' way, he winked at Tessa.

"Yes really, oh we have so much to do!"

"Don't get carried away Iz, its only going to be a small wedding" Alec warned her. Magnus and Iz shared a hurt look.

"How small do you mean Alec?"

"Oh you know, just the family, not too much drama"

"Theres always drama at a wedding" magnus draped his arm around his now fiancé's shoulders.

Clary noticed Tessa being distant and quiet, she pulled her aside.

"Is everything alright?" Clary asked her tutor and friend.

"I found Will"

"Where is he?"

"Hes a ghost, he must have followed me here to New York, he resides in the cemetery that doubles as the entry to the Silent City"

"How did you find that out?"

"I googled him"

Clary fought the urge to laugh, she distracted herself with a question.

"Do you want to go see him?"

"Yes… I mean, I don't know"

"Of course you do, you love him, you're going to see him, _we're_ going to see him, come on, it will take us away from the wedding planners" she chuckled, and slipped out of the library with Tessa.


	8. Seven

"I don't know about this Clary, I think we should go back"

"It'll be ok, trust me" she told Tessa as they stepped through the gates to the cemetery.

"So it said on Google that he haunts this cemetery?" Clary asked as she studied a map of the cemetery grounds.

"Yes"

"Why do you think that is?"

"I've been trying to figure it out the whole morning; I was thinking maybe he followed me, that I'm the one tying him to this place"

"To the cemetery?"

"No, New York"

"Aww, he still loves you too"

"I think he always has, but could never admit to himself that he let himself love me, he never opened himself up to anyone long enough to let them in and know him"

"Reminds me of how Jace used to be"

"Jace isn't as dark as Will…" Tessa ran into the back of Clary who had suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Clary what is it?"

"I think I found it" she said as she jogged up a path between rows of mausoleums.

"Found what? Clary?" she called as he tried to catch up. She ran around the corner of a mausoleum and found Clary standing in front of a tomb that read _Herondale_ over the door, Tessa froze. Clary turned around and noticed Tessa and came to stand beside her.

"Do you think he'll just appear?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure, we could call him maybe" Tessa stepped closer to the tomb, "Will?" Tessa called, she waiting a few minutes and nothing happened.

"I think the computer gave me false information, hes not here" Tessa turned to leave.

"He might come out if I leave" Clary suggested

"No, don't"

"I mean, I'll just go stand over there, a few tombs over" Clary reassured her, and walked off to stand behind a tomb and watch, Tessa was now all alone in front of the Herondale tomb.

As soon as Clary disappeared, he appeared, right in front of her, Tessa would've screamed but Will held his hand over her mouth, it was light, tickly and cold against her skin. She managed to speak, but it only came out in a whisper.

"Will, it's you"

"Tess, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Tessa wanted so badly to touch him, to hold him in her arms, to kiss him, but he was a ghost now, she couldn't.

"Why did you leave me Will?"

"I thought I could get my soul back and everything would be alright"

"You should never have done that"

"I know that now"

"It would never have worked"

"I had to try didn't i? I had to try and come back to you" Will tried to hold her face between his hands but he couldn't, his fingers slipped right through her.

"Will"

"What?"

"That tickles" she told him, Will smiled at her, she smiled back.

Clary watched the beautiful scene unfold before her, she wiped a tear from her eye, she really felt for the other girl, she didn't know what she would do if she were in that position, if she hadn't been able to bring Jace back.

"Will you come visit me again? You look so beautiful"

"Of course, every day" Tessa reached out for him and found his chest, it was like touching cold air that was kind of wet and gooey, kind of gross, but tickly and good at the same time, it was an unusual feeling.

"I'll come again tomorrow"

"I'm looking forward to it" he said in his handsome, sexy British accent that Tessa loved so much. She touched his face and couldn't hold back her tears, which now freely fell.

"I love you Will"

"I love you too Tess"


	9. Eight

That night Tessa tossed and turned, when she had gotten home from the cemetery with Clary, she had remembered one important question she'd been meaning to ask Will, which had been nagging her and tugging at her heart strings for some time now. After many attempts to fall to sleep, without the help of a sleeping remedy (she didn't want to use drugs or herbal remedies or magic potions all the time) she got out of bed, dressed and snuck out of the institute.

It was freezing cold outside in the cemetery as Tessa stepped out of a cab and made her way through the gates. She had to see Will again, she couldn't stay away, and most importantly, she had to ask him about the Lightwood family tree, even though the truth could hurt her, it was better than not knowing at all.

she made her way to his family mausoleum where she last saw him and stood still, hugging her coat tighter, she shivered and exhaled, she always knew it was cold when she could see her breath in the air. Before Tessa could speak, he was there in front of her, so close they were almost touching, she gasped.

"Will, why do you always sneak up on me like that?"

"I'm a ghost now, I can haunt people, its fun"

"No its not, not for the person being haunted, you could give them a heart attack, like you almost did with me"

"Sorry" he breathed, and stepped even closer, "You came back"

"Of course I did"

"What brings you back? Is it still my stunning good looks?"

"Still making jokes, even in death" Tessa cleared her throat, she had just remembered to breathe.

"That wasn't a joke"

"If you must know, I came back to ask you a question"

"Ask away" he suddenly disappeared, then re-appeared, leaning against a tombstone behind her.

"Ok, well, I was curious about your connection to the Lightwoods, there can only be one possible explanation" spinning around so that she could see him.

"The Lightwoods?" Will was puzzled.

"Yes, you look remarkably similar to Alec, your blue eyes and dark hair I mean"

"I don't know this Alec you speak of"

"Sorry, but you do know a Gideon and a Gabriel Lightwood don't you? And their sister?"

"By the angel, yes I remember her quite vividly…"

"That's not helping" Tessa swallowed back tears like a lump in her throat.

"Sorry, she was only a one night stand, I can assure you" he was close to her again, he brushed her hair back from her face, it felt like a gentle breeze to Tessa.

"But for these genetics to be possible, she would've had to have given birth" Tessa continued

"You think she fell pregnant with my child?"

"It's possible"

"She would have told me"

"Possibly not"

"No to be a Lightwood, the name would have to be carried on, meaning, either Gabriel or Gideon was a father"

"Your right!" Tessa brightened up, she smiled at him, she very much wanted to wrap her arms around him right now, but that wasn't possible.

"You didn't have a child with her" she told him as she held him as close as was humanly possible.

"No, but I wish I could've had one with you" he whispered in her ear. This stirred up a whole manner of feelings inside Tessa.

"I know" she whispered back.

Will brushed his lips against hers, it felt feather light like air caressing her.

"Stay with me a little while" he whispered.

"Yes, i will"


	10. Nine

It was just before dawn when Tessa made it back to the Institute; she snuck in through the side entrance, since going through the front door would ring the bell and possibly wake someone up. She tiptoed up to her room and she was just about to close the door silently behind her when a blue spark appeared in the middle of the room, Tessa squeeled in surprise.

"Sneaking in and out at all hours of the night I see?" he said, flicking his blue flame on and off by snapping his fingers. Tessa switched on the bedside lamp so she could see him.

"Magnus what are you doing here? At this time? In my room?"

"I came to ask you a favour, and you weren't here, so I waited, since Alec's asleep, I'm bored"

"A favour doing what?"

"I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't important"

"What is it Magnus? What's up?"

"I need someone to give Alec dance lessons, he's horrible" he chuckled.

"Why can't Isabelle do it?"

"Because she doesn't know the waltz, because she's not from the 19th century when it was customary that everyone know the waltz, especially at weddings"

"This is for your wedding" Tessa said as she smiled at him, "of course I'll help you"

"Thank you so much, now enjoy your sleep, you have a big day today" he said with a wink as he stood up, "Now I'm going back to bed next to Alec"

"Does Maryse allow you to do that?"

"I think she turns a blind eye". Tessa smiled at him as he left and snuggled down into her bed, and Magnus went back to bed to join his husband to be.

* * *

><p>Alec stirs and rolls over, he opens one eye and sees Magnus smiling back at him.<p>

"Mm where have you been?"

"To ask Tessa a favour"

"What kind of favour?"

"Oh you will find out later" he told his fiancé as he snuggled back into bed. Alec squinted in suspicion.

"What have you got planned now? I always know when you have something planned when you have that grin on your face, and I don't always like it"

"You will love it trust me, it's for the greater good"

"Tell me"

"You will spoil the surprise"

"Fine, how many hours do I have to wait then?" Alec asked as he scooted closer to Magnus.

"Not many" he said as he kissed Alec.

* * *

><p>Everyone was up when the sun was high in the sky, meaning it was close to midday. Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when Tessa joined them, Isabelle was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Morning Tessa" Clary greeted her.

"Morning, mmm coffee, where can I get some?"

"Right here" answered Magnus as he made a steaming takeaway coffee cup appear out of nowhere right into her hands, "I'm going to teach you how to do that"

"Ouch" complained Tessa who almost scalded herself and dropped the coffee cup, she set it down on the table, "Thanks"

"Rough night?" asked Jace

"I just couldn't sleep that's all"

"So what's planned for today?" Alec asked, changing the subject, curious as to what his fiancé had planned for him.

"Oh I thought we could all do a pairs exercise, and I wish Isabelle were here for this, where is she?"

"She's having breakfast with Simon in Central Park" Clary told her

"I noticed she didn't come home last night, did she stay there?"

"Um no"

"Yep", Clary and Alec said at the same time, each gave the other a glare.

"She should tell me next time, I bet your parents didn't know Alec"

"No Mom doesn't know, and the less she doesn't know the better" Tessa took a sip of her coffee, caramel latte, how did Magnus know her favourite?

"When you're all ready, I'll be in the library" she told them and left the kitchen.

Do you know what we're going to be doing?" Alec asked Jace and Clary, since Magnus wouldn't give him an answer.

"Nope sorry, we're just as lost as you are" replied Jace as he took Clary's hand and led her to the library, spinning her around as they went, she giggled.

"They so know" Alec squinted.

"Come on" Magnus stood and held out his hand, Alec took it hesitantly.

"I had better like it" he told him.

* * *

><p>By the time Magnus and Alec joined the others there was music and laughing, mainly Clary, laughing at Jace's attempts at dancing.<p>

"What? I'm a great dancer" he said as he did an Elvis move.

"Please don't do that again" Complained Alec from the doorway.

"Why don't you show us how you can do it better?" Jace challenged him

"I'd rather not" replied Alec, as he moved to the love seat, Magnus joined him. The music suddenly stopped and everyone looked to see Tessa.

"Alright everyone, I'm guessing you've figured out our exercise for today? welcome to dance class" Alec and Jace moaned in unison.

"It wont be that bad" Magnus told Alec, putting a hand on his knee

"I hate dancing, have you seen me dance?"

"Yes, and that's why you need these dance lessons"

"This is the surprise isn't it? Dance lessons?"

"Yes, surprise" Magnus replied with a mischievous grin, his green cat eyes sparkling. Alec stood up to leave. Magnus quickly stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not having dance lessons"

"Not even for our wedding?" That stopped him.

"This is for our wedding?"

"What did you think it was for, my enjoyment?"

"Yes"

"Alec, I do not enjoy seeing you unhappy. I know you hate dancing, but I thought id get Tessa to teach you the waltz, for our wedding dance"

"The waltz?"

"Alright everyone, get with your partners" Tessa told the class. Clary and Jace were the first to stand together.

"No you're doing it wrong, like this" Clary complained as she showed Jace where to put his hands, one holding her hand and the other on her hip, Jace pulled her closer.

"Not _that_ close, Jace" Tessa told him, before moving on to help Alec and Magnus. Alec stood with his arms crossed.

"Alec please?" Magnus begged, offering his hand to him.

"Maybe I should put a swiftness rune on me before I do this, I'll most probably step on your feet" he told Magnus.

"You won't hurt me promise"

"Ok fine" Alec reluctantly took Magnus hand and put his other hand on his shoulder, Magnus put his other hand on Alec's hip.

"Where is Iz when we need her, she has to see this" Jace whispered to Clary.

"Ok the Waltz is a basic 1-2 step. Pretend there's a big square on the floor and move inside it, Magnus would you like to demonstrate?"

"I'd be honored" he bowed and joined Tessa, holding her like he did Alec, and they began to move around the invisible square on the carpet.

Jace, Clary and Alec watched their feet move gracefully around the floor, and when they came to a stop everyone clapped.

"That is how its done, Alec would you like to try?" Magnus asked him.

"I'll try" he said as he stepped up to Magnus and took his hand.

"You normally have to lead, but today I will since you're new at this" Magnus lead Alec around the floor in a one-two step. Alec smiled as he realised he was dancing.

"I'm doing the waltz"

"You are" Magnus smiled back at him as they continued dancing around the library.


	11. Ten

After class, Tessa stayed back in the library to write notes, Clary approached the desk. Tessa looked up.

"Clary, how can I help you? Did you enjoy the dance lesson?"

"Yeah I did, it was fun. I just wanted to ask you how you went with Will?"

Tessa froze at the mention of his name.

"Will?"

"Yeah I assume that's who you went to see last night?"

"Oh, you heard me sneak out"

"I'm a light sleeper"

"Yeah I went to see Will"

"He makes you happy, you smile whenever you talk about him, I'm glad I took you there"

"Yeah, I feel better knowing that I can see him whenever I want"

"Oh Isabelle and Magnus are planning Magnus and Alec's wedding"

"When is it?"

"This Saturday"

"That's only three days away"

"Well Iz is a good planner, and Magnus can just zap anything they need instantly"

"That's a good thing"

"What's up you seem sad Tessa"

"Its nothing, iv got to finish these notes"

"Ok, well I'll see you at dinner" Clary told her as she left the room, she couldn't help but feel sad for her tutor, all this talk of weddings and marriage, and Tessa doesn't get to live her own storybook ending.

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing that!" exclaimed Alec at his suit fitting, Isabelle had just bought out a pink ruffled shirt, and it was hideous.<p>

"I think you'd be handsome in it" Magnus told him, he was also getting his suit fitted.

"If I get to have any input in my own wedding, I'd like to put in that we are not wearing pink ruffled shirts"

"Fair enough" replied Isabelle, who then put the shirt away and swapped it with a sky blue one.

"That's alright" Alec brightened and sat up straighter in the chair, these chairs were uncomfortable.

"Now _that_ I love" smiled Magnus, "It matches your eyes"

"Ok then blue it is. Shirts are sorted, now the brides maids dresses" sighed Isabelle, it was a hard stressful job planning a wedding.

"I think we should wear silver to match the silver flowers" Tessa suggested as she walked into the bridal shop.

"Ooh yeah, I can totally pull off silver" replied Isabelle with a flick of her long black hair.

"Great idea" said Magnus, giving Tessa a wink. Tessa sat on a chair and watched everyone get prepared, she tried to feel excited but she just couldn't do it, there was a feeling inside of her that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.


	12. Eleven

While everyone was arriving at the Institute for Magnus and Alec's wedding, Tessa snuck out and went to the cemetery.

She sat on a tombstone in front of the Herondale tomb and began crying.

"Will I cant do this anymore, everyone's happy and I'm not" the air shimmered in front of her and suddenly he was there.

"Please try and be happy"

"I can't, not without you, not when you can't leave"

"I could, I just haven't tried"

Tessa suddenly felt furious

"What do you mean you haven't tried! You haven't tried to come and see me? Have you given up on me?"

"No! Of course not"

"Then why? Why haven't you come to see me?

"It's a boring existence being a ghost, its hard to explain, but I cant really…feel, can't think"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have emotions anymore?"

"That's right"

"No I don't believe that" Tessa balled more. Will reached out to wipe her tears but his hand went straight through her, Tessa gasped.

"Will" she whispered

"Yeah?"

"Come back with me, there's a wedding"

"I'll try" he put his hand in hers and there was a tingle of energy between them that glowed golden. Tessa stared down at their hands in shock.

"Will, what's happening?"

* * *

><p>Alec waited on the alter, Jace beside him, he was so nervous.<p>

"Man relax" Jace patted his shoulder, "You'll be doing this in return for me one day"

"I should hope so"

"What does that mean?"

"At one point I thought you and Clary would never get to the isle, and I still don't think you'll last until your wedding night"

"Hey, we're not animals"

"Yes, you are"

Jace didn't get to shoot back a witty reply, as the music had started and the back doors opened, everyone turned. Alec felt his stomach fly up into his first person to step through the doors was Isabelle in a silver dress that had obviously been altered to look much more Isabelle like; more like a sexy cocktail dress than a bridesmaid's gown fit for a wedding, Alec shook his head and smirked at her as Iz made her way towards him and Jace.

* * *

><p>Magnus was putting the finishing touches on his tux when the side door opened and in stepped Tessa.<p>

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder how I would walk myself down the isle"

"I wouldn't abandon you Magnus, I just had to take a detour" she grinned as someone stepped up behind her and took her hand, Magnus almost passed out, in a million years he never thought he'd see this person again.

"What's wrong Magnus? You look like you've seen a ghost" Will said, pulling Tessa closer to him.

* * *

><p>Jace's breath caught in his throat, the next person to step through the double doors is Clary, and her dress isn't altered at all, its exactly how it came at the store, and its exactly how Jace liked it on her, he smiled at her, she smiled back at him as she took her place opposite him.<p>

The Tempo of the music changed and Alec stood alert, and everyone turned towards the back once more, this time waiting for Magnus and Tessa to step through, but at the precise moment they should have, no one stepped through the doors.

Alec's heart sank, would Magnus really abandon him on the alter like this?


	13. Twelve

Alec fought the urge to run out of the church, he stepped forward shaking his head.

"No, no no" Jace grabbed his arm.

"Alec, its ok, we'll see what's going on" Jace nodded to Clary and they left the church to find Magnus.

* * *

><p>"How can you possibly be alive?" Magnus asked in disbelief<p>

"I don't know, I was a ghost, and I couldn't touch Tessa, and then I could" he shrugged and looked longingly at her.

"This has never happened before, unless…"

"Unless what Magnus?" Tessa asked.

"Unless another warlock used a necromancy spell to bring you back…but you would need a soul…"

"I swear I didn't use a necromancy spell, I hate black magic" Tessa defended

"Perhaps my soul really did return to my body" Will looked at Tessa, smiling at her.

"It's a possibility" Tessa beamed.

"No, it's not possible" Magnus began pacing when Jace and Clary burst into the room.

"Magnus, what's going…on?" Jace paused when he saw Will. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, Jace, Clary, this is William Herondale"

"This is your Will?" Clary grinned

"Yes"

"But I thought he was a ghost, I saw him transparent"

"He was, but now he's not"

"Ok family reunion aside, Magnus, Alec thinks you've abandoned him at the alter" Jace interrupted.

"Shit, what have I done? Tessa?" Magnus paniced, quickly looked at Tessa.

"Let's go" Tessa let go of Will's hand for a moment to grab her bouquet and then faced him again.

"I'll see you after ok?"

"Ok" Will smiled at her and kissed her before she and Magnus went on their way.

* * *

><p>Jace and Clary walked back up the isle to join a frantic Alec.<p>

"Where is he, what happened Jace?"

"He's fine, don't worry, we just had an unexpected visitor"

"Who?"

"Tessa's long lost lover"

"And that concerns Magnus because?"

"You'll find out later" Jace hushed him as the music started up again and in walked Tessa, in a long flowing silver and beige gown with a classic twist, on the arm of Magnus, who looked fabulous in his black tux with royal blue lapel, sky blue shirt, and silver tie. Alec took a deep breath, it was finally happening, he was finally getting married.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went on without a hitch, Alec and Magnus swapped "I do's" and became husbands, and then everyone left for the reception.<p>

Clary nudged Jace, who was almost falling asleep on his chair, watching other people on the dance floor.

"If you're going to ask me to dance you can forget it"

"Don't worry, maybe later. I was going to say how happy everyone looks now, Alec and Magnus, Tessa and Will, and even Simon and Isabelle"

"Speaking of Simon, where has he been through all of this?"

"Are you forgetting he's a vampire? He couldn't enter the church, but he was watching via his computer, I set up a web cam"

"Ahh good thinking"

"I cant wait til we get married" Clary sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Before Clary could reply, the song changed to one with a faster tempo and everyone got onto the dance floor.

"Now do you want to dance?"

After much reluctance Jace followed Clary to the dance floor, while someone watched from the back of the room.


	14. Thirteen

"So what are we going to do about living arrangements?" Alec asked Magnus as they walked into Magnus' Brooklyn loft.

"Well, you could always move in here"

"Would the Chairman mind?" he asked, just as the little grey and white cat appeared in the hallway, giving Alec a suspicious look.

"He loves you, he's just upset that I left him for this long" Magnus shot the Chairman a disapproving look and magically filled up his bowl and with a flick of his finger.

"I think I will never get used to how awesome that is" he told Magnus, still in awe of his new husband every single day. Magnus smiled and walked up to him.

"Alec, I am so immensely sorry for making you think I had left you at the alter this morning, I would never do that on purpose"

"Thanks, I got really worried and hurt when you didn't show, who was your visitor?"

"What?"

"Jace told me you had a visitor, which was why you were late"

"Oh right, Tessa appeared with Will"

"Will?" Alec flushed red. "You told me you didn't care about him!"

"I don't, I was just shocked that he turned up like that, alive and in the flesh"

"Oh, so you don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"No, I promise, I only have eyes for you" he told him, kissing him.

* * *

><p>The elevator in the Institute rose to the main floor and the doors opened, Church took one look at the stranger and bolted down the hallway and into a room to hide. Isabelle had heard the bell that sounded every time someone arrived at the Institute and came to investigate.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I've come to protest against the union of Shadowhunters and Downworlders"

"Oh, then you're obviously not in the council, and can you please not protest inside our institute? Take it outside, thank you" Isabelle told him, she turned to leave to go warn someone but the mysterious stranger grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back to him.

"You shouldn't have done that" Isabelle tried to grab a dagger out of her thigh holster but the stranger had muttered something and now she was unable to move.

"You're…a…warlock" she muttered.

"Yes, and a very unhappy warlock, I am not happy with Magnus Bane marrying a shadowhunter, your brother infact"

"What are you, a jealous ex?"

"No! Just an unhappy member of the warlock community"

"Let her go! You're cornered" Jace said, holding a crossbow, Isabelle couldn't see behind her, but the intruder turned so she could see Clary standing with a Seraph blade.

"Look, Shadowhunters and Downworlders have united and theres nothing you can do to change it" said Clary

"Says the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern"

"She is nothing like him!" Jace defended, "Look I don't like to kill downworlders but if you don't let Isabelle go I will kill you"

"Fine" He let Isabelle go and she dropped to floor, still being under the spell, Clary ran to her, "You have blood on your hands Shadowhunters" and in a poof of acrid smelling green smoke, the warlock was gone.

"What does he mean by that Clary? Jace?" Isabelle coughed.

"We don't know, we have to get you to the infirmary" Clary told her

"I'll call Magnus and Alec"

"Jace they're on their honeymoon"

"I know, but this is an emergency" Jace left to phone them.

"No, don't disturb them on their honeymoon!" Isabelle pleaded, but it was too late, whether they liked it or not, Alec and Magnus were going to dragged away from their honeymoon.


End file.
